Episode 010: Sick Little Sister
Cast * Oniichan ** Cellphone Girlfriend (Mentioned) * Little Sister Summary Oniichan hurries home after school to take care of his sick Little Sister. With their mother out of the house they decide to spend the rest of the day watching TV. His Little Sister notices his nervousness just before his cellphone rings. After sending his texting message she curious ask him who it was. The situation suddenly shifts into an emotional interrogation. Nervously, Oniichan finally decides to tell his Little Sister he has a girlfriend. Desperately, she blames his girlfriend for manipulating him and should be punished. However, when Oniichan admits he genuinely loves her, his Little Sister goes berserk. If he doesn't love her, he doesn't need to love anyone else ever again. Character Notes Oniichan Likely to have been using candy to slowly ease his Little Sister into accepting his Girlfriend. If his Girlfriend is to be believed, his text message revealed he knew something bad was going to happen. Little Sister Showing symptoms of the Fumikaze, which is nearly identical to symptoms of the common cold. Surprisingly strong for her size. Trivia Script Welcome home, big brother~ ♥! How was your day at school. *giggle* You got a good score on your science exam? That's good to hear. Science never was your best subject. *coughing* Uh..eh..dont worry about me, I feel a lot better today. The medicine that you bought for me is really helping. Uhuhm. How come you didn't stay after school for baseball practice? Eh~♥!? You came home to look after me? It's so thoughtful of you, big brother. Wait, don't you have an important game coming up? Even though I'm happy you're here, you shouldn't miss practice just because of me. Especially when I'm not even that sick. Anyway, mom has to work late today, so I have you all to myself this afternoon. *giggle* Isn't that great! You can help me with my homework, or braid my hair, or read to me... *rustling* Oh what's this? You bought candy for me!? Thank you big brother, but you gave me some chocolate the other day. *coughing* I'm ok big brother. Don't worry about me. I should probably go to my room and let you relax after just coming home from school. What? Ah~♥! You want to spend more time with me? Ah, ok. What do you want to do? We can't go anywhere because I'm sick. Its such a shame. I was really hoping to go shopping with you soon. Oh well. How about we just watch TV and eat candy? Ehah. I'll turn on the TV. *switch flicks* *TV mumbles in the background* My favorite TV show isn't on right now, but we can watch something else. *rustling as candy is opened* This candy is really yummy, don't you think so, big brother? Hey~♥, big brother..*cough* you seem kinda distracted today. Is something bothering you? I know you probably think I'm just a silly little kid, but I'm really observant when it come to you, and I can always tell when something is wrong. If there's something you need to tell me, please don't hesitate. Hey~♥! You're not talking. Are you ok? Did something happen at school? *switch flicks, TV turned off* Big brother.. please tell me what happened! If you're not ready to tell me, just say so! I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want. *coughing* *phone rings* Hey.. Someone sent you a text. Aren't you gonna reply? *texting sounds* Who was that? What did they say? Was it one of your friends? Someone from your baseball team? No..then who was it? Big brother, what are you hiding from me? What is it that you're not telling me! Tell me! Tell me what your hiding! Tell me!! I deserve to know! *coughing fit* *teary* Please just tell me... What? You say...you...you have a girlfriend now...That's what you've been hiding from me? Big brother..don't you know you belong to me? Only me? No one else can have you. You're mine, but of course you knew that right!? *coughing* That girl.. She must of tricked you...Who is this slut who tricked you into dating her!? Doesn't she know that your mine!? I'll kill her! Tell me who she is! I'll get revenge on her for tricking you! *coughing* How dare she do that to you! Poor big brother. *huffing* Why are you defending her!! If you..if you fallen this far into her..her trap!! *huffing* What do you mean y-you love her? Big brother, have you forgotten..you're not..you're not allowed to love anyone besides me. Those are the rules! Why are you doing this to me big brother!? Do you know how much pain you're inflicting upon me!? *sniffles* It seems..it seems you don't love me after all.. *walking closer* *impact* *crumples dead on the ground* Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__